<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Good Look in the Mirror by IneffableHufflepuffQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174148">Take a Good Look in the Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableHufflepuffQueen/pseuds/IneffableHufflepuffQueen'>IneffableHufflepuffQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableHufflepuffQueen/pseuds/IneffableHufflepuffQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's life is sent spiraling. Then who should pick her up but her worst enemy? She's cautious but soon lets herself develop feelings for him. But is it all just a game to the death-eater-turned-healer?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Good Look in the Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hermione please!” Ron yelled. “Don’t do this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione threw her ring across the room at him. “What did you expect?!” she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the flat, and down a busy London street, no clue where she was going. She managed to make her way to The Leaky Cauldron. She put her bag in a room she’d rented for herself and went to the bar. “Firewhiskey please, the bottle.” A bottle appeared in front of her and she uncapped it and drank it.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>